


他们失忆了（When they lose their memory）

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: N52失忆老爷X重生失忆Ric我今天就是要拉这个郎！





	他们失忆了（When they lose their memory）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
1）私设（其实是因为，写这篇的时候漫画才开到53期，很多细节漫画都还没交代）：Ric不记得Bruce，Bruce也完全不记得Dick了。  
2）Bill Finger 是老爷这一角色（也是迪克这一角色）最初的创作者之一。

1，

……

事情是这样的。

那是Ric告别了那位名叫Barbara的女孩的第六天，是同样微冷的夜晚。

他从浪子酒吧的狂欢里抽身离开，想趁着微醺的暖意尽快回到停在两条街外的出租车里睡觉。却是在转角处那盏唯一还勉强亮着的路灯底下，看到两个混混在抢劫一个人。

那家伙看起来无助极了。他的毛衣和裤子都被扯破，腰带和鞋子也都被抢走，两只光脚上全是湿泥，已经冻得通红。而那两个混混，即便被Ric三两拳打得落跑，也不忘拽走男人身上的厚风衣——那可能是他身上唯一值钱的东西了。甚至，那可能是他唯一能借以取暖、将就着熬过这寒冷夜晚的东西了。

“……先生？你还好吗？”

路灯下的男人畏惧地朝后缩了缩，他明显受到了不小的惊吓——也不知是因为刚才的抢劫，还是因为Ric那迅捷的身手。反正，此时，刚经历抢劫的男人仰头看着Ric，一头乱发、一脸惊恐，半张脸被脏兮兮的胡须覆盖，露出来的那部分又带着新添的瘀伤——看起来可惨可惨了。

“……”男人只是颤抖着，半晌一言不发。

“好吧，先生，”Ric在男人面前蹲下，试着朝男人友善地笑了笑：“请问您叫什么名字？有住的地方吗？”

“……”男人依旧很警惕地盯着Ric——或者他只是因为太冷，才抖得那么厉害？Ric叹了口气，脱下自己的外套丢到男人怀里。

“**我不知道……**”男人接过外套，忽然低声呢喃了两句，就像在自言自语：“我不知道我是谁，也不知道自己有没有住的地方。”

“**我不记得了。**”他抬头看着Ric，努力将自己健硕的身躯缩进怀中的旧外套里。好看的**蓝眼睛**里空无一物，应该不是在说谎：“**我不记得自己的名字。”**

**“他们说，我伤到了头。”**

**“他们说我失忆了。”**

2，

“每个月只要20美元房租？”Ric站在并不算宽敞的小客厅里，惊讶得甚至不敢放下行李包：“你说真的吗？Bill？”

而那位被称为“Bill”的男人正试着用衣袖擦干净卫生间里的镜子，语气里带着无限满足：“没错！Ric！房东似乎是个**英国人**，他说他最近发了一笔横财，要去别的州继承一个远亲的大笔遗产。但他曾经的家人都先后病死在这间老房子里，邻居们因为害怕都搬走了。加上这里地段太差，完全无法脱手。”

“于是他就租给你了？”

“于是他就租给我了！”男人似乎在镜子后面的橱柜里找到了一把剃须刀。他将刀片在衣襟上蹭了蹭，就开始对着镜子清理自己的络腮胡子：“确切地说，是我提议他别卖了，出租给我吧。至少我能保证不把他的旧房子变成什么犯罪窝点。”

“老天……这也……”Ric惊呆了，他一屁股坐在窗户下的旧沙发上，一些灰尘飞扬起来，在阳光下欢快地舞蹈。Ric不敢相信，自己的街头生活终结于此，而眼前这位被他随手捡来的流浪汉大叔，竟能拥有如此惊人的好运。

“可不是吗？真是天大的好运气！”男人笑着从卫生间探出头，刮干净胡子的脸，竟有那么些俊美。Ric看得呆了，完全没听清男人的话：“Ric你知道吗？似乎从一周前那个糟糕透顶的晚上之后……我是说，从那晚遇到你之后，我就一直在交好运！”

“你真是我的**小幸运星**！”

破旧的小公寓外，路灯照不到的街角阴影里，安静地蹲着**至少二十几号人**。

“行了，就这样吧，女士们先生们，”为首的**英国老人**起身掸了掸衣角的灰，小声冲身后的年轻人们摆摆手：“就这样吧，我会时不时地来看他们……当然，希望你们别来打扰他们的生活。”

“可是Alfred，”某位穿着星星短裤的美丽女士走上前，依旧是一脸担忧的神色：“这样……真的好吗？”

“至少，他们暂时卸下了肩上的重担，远离了犯罪，远离了危险……至少他们现在有了固定住处，他们安全了。”那位被唤作Alfred的英国老人微笑着点头，每一个字都掷地有声：“我只想看到**我的孩子们**平安喜乐。别的，都无所谓！”

3，

在新家卧室里醒来的第一个早上。

Ric打着哈欠，只穿着条脏内裤就走出了卧室。一扫眼瞅见他的**室友**Bill先生，站在厨房灶台前，拧紧了眉毛盯着灶台上一口空汤锅，低头认真思考着什么。

——看起来，它们之间，似乎僵持了有一阵子了。

他在尝试给自己和Ric做一顿简单的早餐。

但，可能是因为失忆，他完全忘记了要先给灶台点火……

“……那个……”

“嘘！”

Bill没有回头，只抬手制止了Ric。他似乎铁了心要独自解决早餐问题。此时的厨房便是Bill的绝对领域，**他执拗地拒绝任何人的帮助**。

Ric只得识趣地笑笑，随手带上厨房的门。

**有那么一瞬——看着那个人的背影，Ric觉得这情景有些熟悉——或者说是亲切。那个男人还执拗地站在那里，在搜寻、在等待、在思索，孤独却坚定。Ric隐约觉得自己曾这样望着某个人的背影，同样孤独却坚定的背影，似乎只是这样看着他，就能确定一切都没有变，一切都还正常运作着，让人无比安心。**

——自己曾经……经常这样望着某个人的背影吗？

但他还是闭上眼退出厨房，随手带上了厨房的门，回到客厅里打开电视。他的脑子中过枪，回忆过去只会让他觉得头疼。或许，他想，或许那并不是什么愉快的回忆也说不定。

“轰——”早间新闻还没播完，厨房里就突然传出一声巨响！

“怎么了怎么了？”Ric几乎是一脚踹开厨房的门冲进去，随即，眼前的情景让他哭笑不得。

Bill先生依旧坚定地站在灶台前。只是此刻，小小的厨房烟雾缭绕，Bill的手里多了个小灭火器。面前是一团焦黑，灶台上的那口汤锅早就没了原先的模样，黏腻的汤汁喷溅在面前的墙上，更多的是从灶台上方的旧抽油烟机上滴落下来，稀稀拉拉弄得到处都是，还散发着诡异的气味。而那口汤锅的锅盖，此时正插在天花板上，就在Bill先生的头顶斜上方。

——它竟然没有顺带削掉Bill先生的头……Ric觉得这是今天早上唯一该庆幸的事情！

“我……大概是**忘记了该怎么做饭**……”Bill站在一片狼藉之中，无助得像个犯了错的孩子。

但Ric发誓，他是拼了命在憋住不笑的——Bill成功摧毁了冰箱里仅剩不多的食材，还让整个厨房都溅满了汤汁和焦黑。是的，这个认真起来就全力以赴的男人，此时正经历着本周最重大的失败，甚至那张蹭满锅灰的帅脸，都笼罩上一团危险的阴云。Ric反复确认了Bill身上并无烫伤，转身就去找拖把和抹布来清理厨房。而愣怔了半天终于决定和Ric一起清理厨房的Bill，又笨手笨脚地弄洒了洗洁精瓶子。

瞬间，Ric手里的水龙头让整个厨房都飘满大大小小的肥皂泡。

一个很大的肥皂泡落在Bill乱糟糟的头发上，好长时间都没有炸，就好像从他头上鼓起来的包。而Bill全无察觉，还只是绷紧了满是锅灰的脸，低头清理灶台。

Ric终于忍不住，扶着水池狂笑起来——就在那个泡终于炸掉的时候。

“你还笑！”Bill舀起一瓢水就往Ric身上泼。Ric也不甘示弱，举着水龙头就往Bill脸上喷。Bill敏捷地四下躲闪，Ric也不死心地追着他，不慎一脚踩上那一大滩洗洁精，一个屁墩摔在地砖上，一直滑到厨房窗户底下。他拼命尝试着爬起来，却又连着滑倒两回。终于扶着窗户起身的时候，对面的Bill正拍着冰箱门疯狂嘲笑他。

……

“抱歉先生们，既然你们没有把大门锁上，那我就冒昧地自己进来了，”房东先生——那位英国男人的声音突然从客厅响起：“我昨天走的时候忘记了些东西，但愿没被你们清理出去……哦我的天呐！”

老人在厨房门口惊声尖叫！他眼睁睁看着两个衣衫不整的成年人，在狭窄肮脏的厨房里闹成一团——伴着满屋子越来越多的肥皂泡。

“额……抱歉……您好？”Ric首先停下，他忽然意识到自己还只穿着一条内裤，慌忙从烤箱旁捞起围裙。这还是他第一次见到传说中的房东——他隐隐觉得自己见过这位**大胡子的老人家**。

“……抱歉，房东先生，我们……”Bill明显比Ric更紧张，他飞速抹了抹脸，让自己看起来正经一些。

“你们两个！”房东先生很不高兴，他挺直了后背，抬手指向客厅——那样子就像是在训斥两个幼儿园小孩：“都给我出去！去客厅等着！！”

于是那个早上，房东先生花了整整一个小时，亲自处理了这间满目疮痍的厨房。

而导致这次厨房危机的两名成年罪魁祸首，却只能手足无措地坐在客厅沙发上，提心吊胆地思考会不会被房东赶出去。

所幸的是，那位老人真的像看起来那样和善——他竟然从焕然一新的厨房里，端出一个热腾腾的芒果派放在两人面前。

“虽然我并不住在这里了，”老人在狼吞虎咽的两人对面坐下，非常认真地：“但是，先生们，请好好爱惜我的老房子！”

4，

Ric似乎有梦游症。

——至少Bill是这么理解的。

他双眼紧闭，脚步非常轻，慢悠悠地走出卧室房门，完美躲开了所有的椅子和茶几，径直走到客厅沙发后的小窗子旁，抬手拉开窗户。然后，他就像是下定了什么决心一样，纵身一跃跳出窗外。

幸好这是一楼——站在厕所门口安静围观了全过程Bill缓缓松了口气。随即他意识到，现在是子夜，外面已经接近零度，而Ric刚才只穿了条内裤就跳出窗外，连拖鞋都被留在了窗台下的旧地毯上！

他慌忙披上外套，又去Ric的房间里翻出一件大衣，急匆匆奔到门口，想了想，又折回头翻出一双Ric的鞋子踹进怀里。外面很冷，很黑，秋风抽打枯叶的声音甚至有些吓人。Bill不敢在那些黑暗里待太久，他慌张地一路小跑，四处张望，穿过整条没有路灯的小巷跑到大街上。

“Ric——”他冲着无人的十字路口呼喊着，却不敢很大声。这个迷糊的年轻人，梦游也能跑这么快吗？外面这么冷，都不能把他冻醒吗？如果他被车撞了怎么办？如果他走上高架掉下桥底怎么办？如果他掉进海里怎么办？如果他遇上强盗歹徒怎么办？抱着Ric的旧球鞋，他又原地转了几圈，终于在朝向上城区的岔路上，找到一枚湿哒哒的、没穿鞋的新脚印。

Bill没再犹豫，径直朝这条岔路上奔去。那光溜的脚印踩过人行道上的水洼、踩过下水道旁的湿泥，又渐渐离开主干道，拐进一处看起来挺高档的街区里。Bill三两步紧赶上去，抬头朝小区里张望时，刚巧就看见一个光溜的男人翻过栅栏跑进一幢没有灯光的宅院。

Bill不知道该怎么形容自己此时的心情。Ric这是回家了吗？这里是Ric原本的家吗？他想起了自己的过去，便连夜奔回自己家里，去找他**真正的**家人了吗？

——这竟让Bill觉出一丝残酷。鉴于他怀里还抱着Ric的外套和鞋子。可男人还是壮着胆子朝那宅子走去。既然他们半小时前还是合租的室友，那么Bill至少能去Ric家里喝杯热茶是不是？

宅院没有人应门。Bill有些不高兴，他不得不绕到刚才Ric翻进去的那扇窗户口。Ric没有开灯，他只是来来回回在房间里走着，最后径直倒在房间正中那张大床上，安稳地睡去了。

Bill只觉进退两难！这幢房子里似乎没别人——从正门前那块地毯来看，这宅子有段时间没人出入了。仔细一想，如果这是Ric的老家，他有必要翻窗户进屋吗？但如果这并不是Ric的老家，那Ric这算是私闯民宅吗？Bill犹豫片刻，只得把Ric的衣服和鞋子从窗户口丢进去。他想自己或许应该先回出租屋，等明天一早再来看看究竟是什么情况。

“嘿！你在干什么？”忽然两道手电筒的光打到Bill脸上，就在Bill把Ric的鞋子丢进窗口之后——是小区保安！他们二话不说翻进院子里，追着Bill在小区里兜了一整圈。这是自Bill失忆以来，他第一次发现自己的体力如此出色。那两个肥胖的小区保安很快便落了下风，让Bill能在下个转弯处猛地加速朝小区大门口冲刺。

只可惜，就快见到主干道的时候，不知哪里突然冒出一人，当头就给了Bill一胶棒……

“该死，这小贼腿脚挺利索！”

“但看穿着，似乎只是附近的流浪汉？”

……

等Bill被好心的房东先生从看守所提出来的时候，已经是第三天早上了。

房东先生决定亲自开车送Bill回家，一路上还十分关切地反复询问他需不需要先去一趟医院。

Ric果然没有回家！

出租屋里还保持着两天前Bill离开时的状态。客厅的灯还亮着，冰箱里的食物也没少，Ric的拖鞋依旧停在他翻出去的那扇窗子下面。

Bill夺门而出，直朝那晚的高档小区奔去。

那幢Ric半夜闯入的宅院里，只有一位上了年纪的老妇人。

“什么？什么Ric啊？”老妇人似乎有些耳背，她扶了扶眼镜，颤巍巍靠在门框上：“你说前天晚上？那更不可能呢！我之前在医院里，直到今天早上才回来……”

——Ric失踪了！

Bill不可置信地踱出小区大门。那个迷糊的年轻人走丢了！是Bill没有照顾好他，让他一个有梦游症的病人独自在外溜达！天晓得那晚Bill被抓走之后，Ric是不是又爬起来溜达去了别的地方？老天，他当时就该迅速翻进那扇该死的窗子里，把Ric打醒并带他回家！他懊悔极了，是自己的犹豫不决造成了今天的局面！现在报警还来得及吗？他该怎么跟警察解释这整件事情？最主要，警察会管他们这些流浪汉吗？Bill抓着乱糟糟的头发缩在路边的花池旁，禁不住浑身颤抖。

如果以后没有Ric，自己一个人该怎么办？

——毕竟，Bill懊恼地想道，自己至今连一碗炖鸡面都做不好！

——这太残酷了！！

“真可怜。”一位好心的女士路过，悄悄丢下两枚一美元硬币在Bill脚边。

“Bill？”

不知过了多久——根据自己的饥饿程度分析，Bill猜至少已经是下午三点了——一辆黄色出租车忽然在Bill面前停下，车前盖还印着巨大的“1940”四个数字。“喂！Bill！你在这儿干嘛？”

是Ric！Bill猛地抬头，来不及蹭干净脸上的灰。他瞪大了漫布血丝的蓝眼睛，看着那年轻人一脸焦急地下了车，直奔到他面前：

“你在玩失踪吗？在搞离家出走吗？该死，我找了你整两天！”

“……你这个臭小子！！”Bill先生猛地抬起红肿的眼睛，扑上来就是一拳打在Ric下巴上：

“混蛋！你跑哪儿去了？”

两个流浪汉竟然就在大街上打了起来！

直到巡逻警车的声音在街道尽头远远响起。

5.

在经历了整整一个星期的各种碰壁之后，终于，Bill先生得到了在浪子酒吧后厨刷杯子的工作。

Bill很开心，因为他不用依靠Ric养活了。

Ric也很开心，他可以每天在酒吧里消磨到Bill下班，然后开车载着Bill回家。

Ric严肃拒绝了Bill负责开车的提议，坚持要Bill坐在**副驾位置**上。

**“因为这是我的车！”**Ric脱口而出，随即发觉**这情景诡异地似曾相识！**

但一抬头对上Bill那张有些不高兴的脸，Ric又不得不放缓了语调哄他：“抱歉，宝贝儿！你没有驾照，记得吗？”

Bill只得悻悻地坐进副驾驶位里。

必须承认，两个人坐在同一辆车里的感觉，同样熟悉得让Ric心里发慌。

只是，记忆里——Ric隐约觉得——**记忆里的那个人，似乎是坐在他左手边的。**

……

但Bill的工作并不很顺利。

——据说他仅仅今天一天，就连着摔了6只杯子。

“不能再这样了，Ric！”酒吧老板杰夫很不高兴。他一屁股坐到老板椅里，低头揉着所剩不多的头发：“你知道的，我这也是小本生意。可那家伙根本没有**刷杯子的天赋**！”

“额……或许……”Ric绞尽脑汁，拼命帮Bill编造借口——他当然知道这份工作对Bill的意义，这几周的Bill肉眼可见地快乐起来了。

“或许他只是今天不舒服？或者……他喝了酒手滑了？”

“哦，他不舒服？！他从入职那天起就不熟服吗？”杰夫气吼吼地站起来，丢出一本账簿在Ric面前，“这个月，他已经砸了我整整63只杯子！63只！！”

“我整个酒吧，可能都没有100只杯子！！”

……

“额，听着，杰夫，是这样，”Ric尴尬地看着账单，迅速把自己的所有口袋都翻了一遍，零星搜出7美元24美分：“我、我可以赔偿你的损失……我可以**分期付款**！

“只是……麻烦您别炒了他，行吗？我会慢慢还上的，我会好好跟他说，别再摔那些杯子了……

“他……他大概只是手笨而已，他没有恶意！他绝对不是在捣乱什么的！”

“老天！Ric我亲爱的，”看着面前一大把零钱，老杰夫终于无奈到笑出来了，他靠到椅背上，仰头看着面前抓耳挠腮的大男孩：“原谅我多嘴，但他究竟是你什么人？值得你这样浪费自己的辛苦钱吗？”

“他是……”Ric忽然顿住了，就好像他又失忆了一回：

**“他是我室友！”**

……

**“我是你室友？”**

那扇生锈的公寓小门，终于在钥匙即将被拧断的时候打开了。Bill跟着一路到了客厅，才终于说出今晚第一句话：“你说，我是你室友？”

“不然呢？”Ric随手将钥匙丢在餐桌上。男人今晚的态度让他有些摸不着头脑。按理说，今晚为了那个笨手笨脚的家伙而破费的可是他Ric啊！要生气也是该他Ric生气，不是吗？

可男人却拉长着脸一步步逼近过来，一直把他逼退到几步外的床边。

“你再想想？”男人低头凑近过来——这情景熟悉极了——Ric不得不倒退着一屁股做到床上，可男人仍步步紧逼，俯身用双手撑着床垫，深邃的蓝眼睛直勾勾盯着Ric，似乎只要再靠近一点，就能触碰到被子弹击碎的、Dick Grayson的灵魂：

“或者，我再提示你几个选项？”

下一秒，Ric发觉自己的裤子没了。

……

被男人抱起扑倒在床上的瞬间，Ric又觉得，眼前的情景有那么些熟悉。

他不记得这个人。

但是，似乎，他的身体记得。

他记得被那双略带薄茧的手抚摸后背的触感，从后颈一直到尾骨，像是什么隐秘的魔法，唤醒了他心中某些本能的欲望；他记得男人压在他身上的重量——令人窒息的重量，那些厚实的肌肉，那些经年的疤痕，那些动情的低吼，温暖的、热烈的、让人面红耳赤，让人迫不及待；他记得只要在男人亲吻他脸颊的时候，稍稍侧过头，男人就会顺着颈侧细密地舔下去，一直到锁骨，一直到胸口、一直到肚脐、一直到……；他记得男人会托着他的臀瓣，在认真润滑过之后，耐心而缓慢地挤进他的身体。他记得此时的男人，喜欢看着他的脸，执着于他每一丝细微的表情变化。此时，只要用修长的双腿缠住男人的腰，他就会明白你已经准备好了，他就会明白你想要他再靠近些。男人总是那么耐心地探索他的身体，似乎可以在某处敏感上细细研磨一整夜，直到口中的呻吟变得嘶哑，直到眼角的泪水越聚越多，直到再也按奈不住，主动挺起腰去迎合他的每一次侵略，直到用全部的身体与灵魂，去让男人相信，你已经将一切的一切都交与他手上，听凭他的喜好，听任他的安排。

这感觉熟悉极了，一切都仿佛出于本能。就好像他们不是第一次这样，就好像他们已经这样很久了，就好像这一切，都是他们彼此的生活习惯。

……就好像，他是他遗失的那一部分灵魂……

……

“所以，我是你的谁？”

“……”

不记得第几轮之后。Ric枕着胳膊，仰面躺在男人身边轻声喘息。刚才那个缠绵的吻似乎还留在嘴角不曾淡去：“你还在纠结这个吗？”

身边的男人扭过头来瞪着他，那表情里依旧带着不甘，就像是在逼问。

“你是……”Ric也看向他，笑意渐渐凝固，他忽然爬起来，很认真地看着面前的男人，拼命在自己残破的记忆里，寻找些相似的眉眼：

“你是……你总不会是我前世的恋人吧？”他说，很不确定地：“你又……找到了我？”

“……”Bill似乎也被问住了。他皱着眉、抿着嘴，仔细想了好一会儿——**那样子再次让Ric 觉得熟悉异常。**

“不，Ric，”他说，抬手捧着年轻人的脸：

“这次，是你找到了我。”

6，

“您好，小姐，请问您要去哪儿？”

——营业中的出租车司机Ric。他调整了后视镜，微笑看着镜中那个急匆匆钻进后车座的**金发姑娘**。

“麻烦您！跟上前面那辆白色雪佛兰！快！”那姑娘一脸焦急，还没坐稳就催着Ric发车，就像是——就像是要去抓偷腥的男友：“当然，别让他发现我们，求您了先生！”

“……好的！”Ric偷笑着，一脚油门跟上前面的白色雪佛兰，在下一个红灯路口插空停在车队里，与那辆车始终保持着两个车位的距离。

“那个，我方便知道那辆车上是什么人吗？”

“有个**非常重要的人**，先生！”金发姑娘趴在前座椅背上，一直伸头盯着前面的车：“**我很担心他，我们都很担心他**，所以绝对不能跟丢！拜托您了！”

那辆白色雪佛兰飞驰过五条街，最终停在浪子酒吧门口，一位西装革履的**年轻人**下了车，径直走进酒吧。

“停停停就在这儿停！”后座上的金发女孩急切地拍着车座椅背。

“额，小姐，我得提醒您一句：”Ric将车停在酒吧对面，回头认真打量着姑娘。

**——那姑娘看到Ric打量自己，突然很紧张的样子。**

“那可是家酒吧，小姐，”Ric忽然开口道：“请问您成年了吗？”

“……哦，司机先生！”听闻这话，那姑娘又突然松了口气似的，捂着胸口笑了笑，随即，她抬手从钱包里掏出三张100美元递到Ric面前：“请您一定收下！不用找零！并且，请您向我保证：您今天根本没载过我，也没看见一个女孩进了那家酒吧，好嘛？”

金发姑娘一进酒吧，便朝吧台角落上那位刚落座的年轻小伙子奔去。

“还顺利吗？”一杯香草苏打水被推到姑娘面前。那黑发西装的小伙子扭头看着她，一脸严肃：“他没起疑吧？凭你这一头招摇的金发？”

“你放心，Tim，”金发姑娘啜了口酒，得意而轻松：“他完全相信了我的故事，在他看来，我就是专门来抓你偷吃的！”

“……你能编一些不那么八点档的故事吗？Stephanie小姐？”Tim无奈的耸耸肩。

“你说，300美元够他们花多久？” Stephanie低头看着面前的无酒精饮料，若有所思：“为了不引起怀疑，我也不可能给更多，但现在想想，300美元，甚至不够他们去一趟Dick最爱的那家法国餐馆。”

“但现在不同了，”Tim长舒一口气，手指轻敲着吧台：“现在，300美元，也够他们愉快地过完这个周末。”

“那然后呢？” Stephanie反倒更担忧了：“然后，我们还能想出什么办法给他们送钱吗？”

“他们都是大人了，他们能养活自己。我们只要在他们困难的时候，或者一些必须好好庆祝的节日里帮他们一把，”Tim扭头看着Stephanie，朝吧台里忙碌的酒保努了努嘴：**“比如，这个周末，是Bruce的生日。”**

这么说着，Tim微笑起身叫住那名酒保，抬手五张100美元递到他面前：“小费！你的！”

吧台里的酒保——Bill先生，他瞪大了眼睛，迟疑了好一阵才伸手去接。

“我请大家喝酒！”他搂着Stephanie，举起酒杯，转身面向酒吧里的所有人：“今天所有的酒钱都算我账上！”

整个酒吧都沸腾起来。

“……总之，**你刚才给Bruce Wayne打赏了小费！**”走出酒吧老远，Stephanie还在Tim的臂弯里回味刚才这一幕。

“没错，**我刚才给Bruce Wayne打赏了小费，**”Tim反倒轻松愉快了很多，他得意地指了指自己的领口：**“并且，我录下来了。”**

7，

他们这周有了800美元额外进账！这在他们的意识里已经是一笔巨款了。

除去200元作为接下来十个月的房租，100元作为这个月的生活费，Bill先生决定用剩下的500美元，和Ric一起去游乐场消磨掉这个周末。

——他花了一整晚才说服Ric接受自己如此奢侈的提议。

于是，那个周末，那家Wayne集团名下的游乐场，为了庆祝他们的董事长Bruce Wayne先生的生日，在所有游客里抽中了Bill先生作为今天的幸运嘉宾，免费获得了两张套票。

“那么，我们该怎么花掉这省下来的500美元呢？”

摩天轮里，他们分吃着同一份棉花糖——就像最普通的情侣那样。

“你一定要在今天就花光那全部500美元吗？”

“是的！”Bill先生非常认真地转过头，碧蓝色的眼睛里是清澈见底的快乐：“你还有什么想尝试的吗？”

“……”Ric认真想了一会儿，他这才发现自己失忆后的人生，确实缺乏更丰富的娱乐活动。

“我想去看电影！”他非常郑重地看向Bill：“然后，去吃个热狗或者草莓奶昔。”

他们又万分幸运地找到了一家还在放映《歌剧魅影》的影院。虽然，这家影院着实老旧了些，甚至找不到两把完整干净的座椅。前台售卖的爆米花有些夹生，就连后排乱交的男女都叫喊得格外猖狂。但这完全没有破坏掉Ric的好兴致，尤其是Patrick在水牢里唱歌那段。

“这样的结局算是美好的结局吗？”

“算啊！”Ric吃掉最后几粒爆米花，将双手在自己衣服上蹭了蹭，塞进Bill的上衣口袋里。

影院后门的小巷，Bill和Ric哆嗦着挤在一起，快步朝前走着。夜已深，又下着大雪，两个人决定抄近道回家，便也不管这肮脏的小巷有多黑暗，只顾埋头走着。Bill似乎还念念不忘刚才的电影。

“但他们……”Bill拧着眉头，若有所思。他抬手帮Ric整理好围巾，让年轻人被冻红的耳朵能稍稍有些慰藉：“Christine显然死得很早……她没能陪伴Raoul**直到最后**。”

“可他们结婚了，”Ric缩着脖子，湛蓝眼睛里满是笑意：“我是说，至少故事最后暗示他们结婚了。那或许不长，或许Christine死在了Raoul前头，没能陪伴Raoul**直到最后。**但他们有过一段一起生活的经历——作为丈夫和妻子，作为一家人。

“这就是**最美好的结局**，Bill。”

“……这就是最美好的结局……”Bill喃喃自语般重复了一遍。

雪夜，一些温暖的雾气融化在街角昏黄的灯光里。

“站住！你们！”

Bill和Ric闻声一个机灵，就见到面前的黑暗里伸出一只枪口，黑洞洞的仿佛某些记忆深处挥之不去的恶鬼。

“把钱拿出来！”那躲在枪后面的人拖着鼻涕，冲着Bill和Ric连连跺脚，不知是因为着急胆怯，还是因为冷：“敢大声喊我就开枪打死你们！”

Ric条件反射地一阵眩晕——上帝为证！他脑袋上挨过一枪，伤疤附近至今还长不出头发！但他依旧试图将同样一脸惊恐的Bill护在身后。“嘿，伙计！”他说，抬手去发呆的Bill怀里摸出两张100美元，Ric举着钱上前两步，微笑着试图安抚激动不已的抢劫犯：“听我说，伙计，把枪放下，好吗？这些钱都是你的！”

“别想耍什么花招！死基佬！”可这劫匪似乎真的是个新手，冻得发青的双手颤抖着握不稳枪。他低头瞄着Ric递来的两张100美元，刚要伸手去接，迎面一阵冷风让他猛地打了个喷嚏，手里的枪就这么“砰”地一声走火了！

Ric应声倒地。

“不！”愣在一旁的Bill似乎突然梦醒，疯了似的扑到Ric身边抱住他。所幸夜翼的肌肉记忆再次救了Ric，他在枪响的瞬间侧过身，子弹只打穿了他一条胳膊。而那个行凶的蠢蛋也似乎被枪声和鲜血吓住，呆立在原地忘了逃跑。

凄冷的路灯下，Bill颤抖着跪倒在雪地里，双手上沾染着Ric的血，还依稀能辨识出未散去的温度。Bill忽然痉挛着揪住自己的头发，喷薄的热气和着痛苦的低吟，似乎呼吸困难，整张脸愈发扭曲。

“不！”

又是一声厉喝，撕裂了罪恶的暗巷。男人猛地一跃扑向不远处吓傻了的行凶者，一把夺过他的手枪，三两下拆成一堆废铁。瞪着猩红的眼，Bill提起拳头就朝那歹徒脸上砸去。空寂的暗巷里响起一串闷响与惨呼。

“Bill……？”

Ric还没能从耳鸣中恢复，他艰难地抬头，望向声音传来的方向。“Bill……”他试图起身，试图睁开眼睛，但失血和失温让他的意识逐渐抽离。“Bill……Bill！”双眼无法聚焦，逆光之中，他依稀看到一个黑色的人影还在不断挥拳，带着愤怒、痛苦、与孤注一掷的执着，陌生却又熟悉。“Bill……别……”他不喜欢这样的Bill——Ric想，在他的意识完全陷入黑暗之前。

……

再醒来的时候，Ric已经身处医院病房里。

这病床挺舒服——Ric迷迷糊糊地想，大概麻醉还没全退，才让他对社区医疗站里脏兮兮的破病床有了不切实际的幻想。这么想着，他抬起能动的那只手，试着挡住一些刺眼的阳光。

下一秒，他猛地从病床上坐直起来，牵动了打着石膏的手臂。一旁的护士立即微笑着勒令他马上躺回去。

老天！这显然不是街角那个简陋的社区医疗站，这是一家大医院的单人病房啊！该死的窗户上还装了一看就很高档的窗帘！窗帘旁还摆着沙发铺着地毯！Ric又觉一阵眩晕，仿佛已经看到账单上那一长串望不到尽头的数字。

Bill推开病房的门走进来，一脸凝重，就好像他刚和门外的谁大吵了一架。但一抬头看到已经清醒的Ric，男人的表情轻松了许多。

可他只是坐到Ric床前望着他，带着说不出口的疑虑，似乎在等Ric先开口。

“……”Ric同样冷眼瞪着面前的男人，许久，终于还是妥协一般叹了口气：“我猜你在等着我问你……”

男人身型稍稍动了动，似乎溢满了某种不切实际的期待。

  
“……**Bill，**”年轻人说，依旧有些无力：“我的医疗账单该怎么解决？”

“……”男人肉眼可见地泄了气一般垂下眼，许久，他想起年轻人说的是问句：“……刚才有个男人……他说他是你养父……”

“……哦！难怪了……”Ric一脸了然，松了口气一般靠回大枕头上。顿了顿，他又转向Bill，有些焦急地：“他没为难你吧？我是说，我那个有钱人养父？”

“……”Bill却看着病床上的年轻人，眉头皱得比刚才更深。他踟蹰着三缄其口，似乎是在试探：“你还……还记得他吗？”

“……老实说，没什么印象……”

——男人的蓝眼睛越发暗淡。

“你知道的，我的头中过枪。可我那个养父，他只在我昏迷期间来看过我几次，我醒来至今都没见到过他。”

——男人整个身躯都肉眼可见地垮下来。

Bill似乎有哪里不对——Ric说不清，但他隐隐觉得有什么地方起了变化。男人的眼睛不再如他所熟悉的那般清澈见底，似乎，多了些陌生的东西，一些阴影，甚或是一些沉重和忧虑。或许，Ric想，或许Bill只是还未从惊吓中恢复，或许他被那把枪吓到了，又或许他是被差点揍死那混蛋的自己吓到了也不一定。当然，更大的可能是，Bill刚才在走廊里遭遇了来付钱的Bruce Wayne，并和那个有钱人发生了些不愉快！这样想着，Ric又坐直起来，他拉过男人的手，努力让气氛稍稍缓和些。

“别紧张，宝贝儿，我想他不是针对你——虽然我还不太清楚他有没有找你麻烦，但我相信他不是针对你，他可能只是有些难相处吧？或者生意上有些不愉快？我会给他打个电话，让他知道是你救了……”

“D……Ric！”男人却突然反握住Ric的手，憔悴的脸颊漫布杂乱的胡茬，他抬起另一只手理了理乱糟糟的头发，颤抖着，焦灼着，终于还是将视线落回到年轻人脸上：

“我不知道……我……或许某天你会恢复记忆，Ric，或许某天你会想起你曾经爱着的人；或许某天，你会想要回归你早已忘记的生活……”

Ric有些懵，或许自己还有些贫血症状，让他的脑子处理信息的能力有所下降，但Ric很肯定他不太懂Bill想要表达些什么。不过下一秒，握着年轻人的手，Bill忽然单膝跪倒在病床前，表情依旧凝重无比——这让在场听完两人全部对话的护士小姐浑身都不自在了！

“但，请原谅我的自私，Ric，”Bill说——这听起来比他看上去要认真许多倍：“但我仍想要一个【最美好的结局】，”

“哪怕那注定不能【直到最后】！”

病床上的Ric依旧微笑看着面前的男人，表情凝固了足有三分钟。

8，

后来。

浪子酒吧。

灯光、啤酒、口哨声、笑闹声。

鼓点劲爆的DJ终于渐渐收敛了嚣张的音量。

他握紧他的手，拇指在对方的手背上轻轻摩挲，像是在小心擦拭什么珍宝：“Ric，我没有之前的记忆，我不知道自己是谁，不知道自己叫什么、从哪儿来，不知道自己有怎样的过去。

“但我记忆的开始，就是那个遇到你的夜晚。那个糟糕透顶的夜晚，却又无比幸运的夜晚。

“Bill的人生是从那时候开始的，是从你开始的，Ric。

“所以，Ric……我……”

“我也爱你！”Ric忽然上前一步，凑近Bill手里的话筒。

台下的舞池里又是一阵热烈的口哨与掌声，DJ老师再次旋高了音量。

“肃静！女士们先生们！”这场婚礼的司仪——酒吧老板杰夫先生，他打着酒嗝敲了敲手里的圣经，转身面向舞台下的众人：“如果哪个混球对此还有异议，麻烦你现在就提出来，让我们用吐沫星子帮你消除异议！”

台下一通哄笑。

杰夫先生揉了揉朦胧的醉眼扫视一圈台下的客人们，见大家只是傻笑，他便又吸吸鼻子，转向台上正忙着深情对视的两人：

“嗯……我想想……凭借不知道哪个白痴赋予我的权力，我宣布你们两个正式结为丈夫……和丈夫……我没说错吧？”

台下又一通哄笑。

“好了，**两位亲爱的Grayson先生**，鉴于你们都是丈夫，你们也许应该互相亲吻。”

圆满完成了司仪工作，杰夫先生捧着肚子坐到舞台边沿，将圣经放到一旁：“以及，有没有好心人？再给我来一杯黑啤？”

……

这之前。

民政局。

Bill：“为什么是Grayson？”

Ric：“因为你不知道自己的姓氏，宝贝儿！就连Bill这个名字都是你自己乱取的。”

Ric：“而我知道我姓Grayson。”

……

再后来。

婚后的Bill辞去了酒吧洗杯子的工作，转而在社区医疗站做小时工——每天下午三点到五点，绝不早到，也绝不久留——虽然他的医术堪比私立医院的外科医生。

于是，绝大部分养家的重担都落在了出租车司机Ric头上。

不过Ric很开心，因为Bill对这一切非常满足。

布鲁德海文早报在首页刊登了一则社论：哥谭消失数月的蝙蝠侠重新开始活动。这次，这位义警的活动范围，似乎正式扩展到了布鲁德海文。而同样消失数月的布鲁德海文本土英雄——夜翼，依旧杳无音讯。

“是啊，这个夜翼到底去哪里了？”Ric取了报纸，趿着拖鞋回到床上，将报纸丢到床头。他想他不能把自己曾经是夜翼的事情告诉Bill——那毕竟是连Ric自己都不记得的事情。

Bill呵欠着翻了个身，用枕头挡住窗外射进来的阳光——看起来他依旧很疲惫的样子——就好像他昨晚一整夜都没睡：“谁知道呢？”

“也许是被蝙蝠侠娶回家了吧？”男人嘟囔着，仿佛梦呓。

END


End file.
